


CUPID

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Questions, change of feelings, doubts, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Adam and Theo share an apartment while attending university; at some point they begin to feel that their friendship isn't enough but they face their feelings in a different way.





	1. BRING MY ADAM TO HIS KNEES

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I am back with a new story where Adam and Theo are just two students and they are not involved in music. It's the first time that I write about them not being musician and I hope you're gonna enjoy.  
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes.

"Are you still in the shower?" Theo asked, even if the answer was pretty evident. He had stepped inside the bathroom and he could clearly see Adam's naked silhouette moving behind the opaque windows of the shower. 

Theo knew that it was a stupid question but, nonetheless, he was there leaning against the sink with his arms crossed on his chest waiting for an answer, taking a look at Adam because, lately, he couldn't help but doing that every time he could. He looked at Adam when they were at home and the man was concentrated on studying, he stole glances while they were out with their friends, he fantasized about him when they were next to each other on the couch watching a movie, he appeared nonchalantly in the bathroom while he was showering asking stupid questions, not to mention the thoughts about the blue-eyed boy when it was time to fall asleep. He hoped that Adam had noticed something going on but he didn't know if his friend had really paid attention to him and to his behavior, finding it more weird than usual.

"I am almost done," Adam replied aloud, hoping that Theo would leave immediately or, at least, before he was ready to step out of the shower.

Adam didn't know what to think about Theo's behavior; his friend was giving him a hard time since some weeks, and it was getting harder and harder to behave as if nothing was going on. He was trying his best to behave as usual, hoping that the _awkward moments_ happening between them would come to an end but, apparently, there were more chances they could become more awkward rather than the opposite. Theo's sudden idea of going out without their friends, spending the night in a new place and in a part of the city they were not used to go, wasn't giving Adam good vibes. He had spent the past three hours thinking that something weird was about to happen and he still had not figured out if he felt ready for that.

Adam decided to buy some time washing _again_ his hair and Theo, in the meantime, got rid of his t-shirt, turning to face the mirror. He looked at the image reflected and took a full minute to glance at his rather skinny body. He liked what he saw in the mirror and, honestly, he had not to complain; he ate and drank whatever he wanted and he didn't need go to the gym to burn all those calories but well, maybe he needed some muscles to look more appealing to Adam's eyes.

"Do you think I need to go to the gym?" Theo yelled and now he got rid also of his pants, going on looking at himself.

"You're perfect like you are," Adam replied instinctively but he realized that maybe, it would have been better to choose other words.

"Thank you very much, Adam!" Theo said with a smirk on his face and all he could think right now was getting rid of his boxer-briefs and step inside the shower. 

_Yeah, it would be really great but maybe it's too much to approach Adam...it could end up with him punching me in the face unintentionally because of the surprise...maybe it's better to stick to the original plan._

"Did you already decide what to wear? If you want an advice, I think you should wear that white mandarin-collar shirt...you know which I am talking about, right? It looks amazing on you," Theo said in a loud tone of voice given the fact that the water was still running copiously in the shower.

"I don't even know where are we going, Theo. Why don't you want to tell me?"

"It's a surprise and, anyway, you don't need to know where we are going to decide what to wear; there's no dress code and you can wear anything you want," Theo replied, not giving away any hint to his friend. 

_Truth is that you can wear what you want because you have such a beautiful body, Adam...and the time you spend at the gym is really paying off because...my God, the last time I managed to steal a look at your tummy there was a six pack forming there and I was about to ask you to touch...and the biceps you sport every time you wear just a t-shirt always make me think about how good it would be being held in your arms and maybe, being lifted off the floor and brought to my bedro-"_

"Okay; can you please take that shirt out from the closet for me and check if I need to iron it?" Adam replied loudly but with a gentle tone, interrupting Theo's thoughts. He silently prayed that Theo would leave the bathroom to search for the damn piece of cloth he had to wear so he could get out of the shower without having Theo stealing a glance at his naked body. Obviously, they had already seen each other naked more than once given the fact that they were sharing the apartment for a while but, lately, Adam didn't feel comfortable with that and with other things happening when they were at home. Theo eyed him every time he thought he wasn't looking and more than once, he found himself loosing concentration on the things he was trying to study as he was feeling Theo's eyes wandering on him. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough, Theo entered the bathroom while he was showering, feeling an urgent need to ask him something, and when he was his turn to be under the shower, he got out of it walking to his bedroom with no towel around his waist, being sure to make a show of it.

Adam noticed that Theo was still in the bathroom, leaning against the sink, and he really didn't feel like stepping out of the shower and be naked in front of him. He had always dated girls and had never been interested in boys but he had to admit that Theo was different from anyone he had ever known and, lately, he felt as if he was having a crush on him even if the thought was pretty ridiculous.

 

"Can you also please find the right pants to match the shirt? I'd be grateful for it," Adam said and he tried to get rid of all the things that were going on through his mind and avoid making an ass of himself, ready to switch to the cold water in case Theo decided to stay. 

"Okay," Theo said with a grin, biting his bottom lip, knowing perfectly that Adam was trying to get rid of him. The _game_ they were somehow _playing_ was making him desire Adam even more but not for one night as he was used to do. Adam was different from anyone he had ever met and he knew that he was a special guy from the very beginning even if he had never had any romantic thoughts about him. Nonetheless, lately, some things had changed in his life, making him realize that Adam wasn't just his best friend and that what he felt for him was beyond friendship. Adam was someone he could never get tired of, someone that he wanted close to him forever. None of his friends would understand his feelings for Adam; he was young, he could have whoever he wanted and still had thousands of things to _experiment_ but he had come to the conclusion that he had already enjoyed himself enough and that there was no reason to waste time fooling around with insignificant people when someone he considered the _special one_ was at arm's reach.

Theo left the bathroom, walked to his own bedroom and picked the clothes from the closet that they were sharing given the fact that Adam hadn't his own bedroom and slept on the sofa bed in the living room. He laid everything on the bed, waiting for Adam to arrive, and he couldn't help but lift his eyebrows up giving him a mischievous look when they met in his room.

"Get ready to spend a great night," Theo said enthusiastically and then, he headed toward the bathroom, getting rid of his boxer briefs on the way, giving Adam a sight of his back and butt. Adam shook his head and he couldn't prevent a chuckle leaving his mouth at the words and gesture; Theo liked acting like a diva and he couldn't help but find his weird behaviour absolutely adorable. He also considered Theo a sweet Bambi sometimes but his friend was very bold, smart, funny and exciting, and being around him made his life better. The chuckle on his mouth turned into a shy smile as he realized that his eyes were glued at the naked butt that was disappearing in the bathroom and the shy smile slowly faded away as soon as he began to think about their night out, feeling anxious again. He should be happy to go out with Theo only, just the two of them, having fun together before secluding themselves in their tiny apartment to concentrate on their final exams but, as much as he was happy to go out without their usual group of friends for once, he was feeling a little worried because of the awkward situation of the past weeks and because he didn't know what to expect from this night that Theo had planned without giving him any detail.

Adam wore his clothes and tried to fix his messy hair in the mirror of the tiny living room, not intentioned to do that inside the bathroom, afraid to have the chance to catch a glimpse also of the front of Theo's naked body. He still remembered some details of it but, honestly, he didn't feel the urge to get new ones right now; it would be definitely too much for him tonight.

*

Adam was sitting on the couch of the weird nightclub debating if Theo was a tease more than usual or if his own sex-deprived body was feeling teased by Theo as never before. His best friend being a tease and constantly challenging him was not something new, but he had to admit that, especially tonight, his kind of _provocations_ weren't the usual one. But were all those things happening for real or was he imagining them because he was single since too many months?

The only real fact at the moment was that his pants were feeling uncomfortable with each passing second he spent looking at Theo dancing in front of him. Adam didn't know why Theo was doing that a meter away from him instead of doing it in the center of the dance floor surrounded by stunning and barely dressed women, but, honestly, he was scared to ask.

_You have a problem, Adam. Because you're not just single; it's almost eight months since the last time you have slept with someone and your body is definitely hungry for more than hand jobs._

 

The idea of occasional one-night stands didn't appeal Adam a lot because he also wanted to have a decent conversation with a girl and somehow _date_ her. He had to admit that one-night stands weren't his thing also because he wasn't that good approaching girls and convincing them in a few minutes that he was an interesting guy but that was another story. Theo, on the other hand, was completely the opposite and had an innate talent in picking up girls and satisfying his body's needs without getting involved; his friend was able to get almost every girl he lay his eyes on and say goodbye when they were done. More than once, Theo had found a nice girl also for him but he had never done anything but talk, in the stupid attempt to decide if the girl was interesting enough to see her again and the result of his stupid behavior was that now he was feeling horny looking at Theo, his best friend, behaving like the damn, sexy tease he had always been.

Even if most of the blood in his body was rushing south and his eyes were focusing on Theo's dance moves, Adam's brain was still able to form some thoughts and was questioning him as usual.

_Why Theo had not disappeared yet, leaving you alone looking like a piece of furniture? Why is he deliberately shaking his hips almost in front of your face while eyefucking you? Because he is clearly doing that, Adam! And why the hell he chose this strange place instead of a more normal one?_

Adam took only a few minutes to decide that there were no proper answers to those questions; Theo was just in the mood to behave a little silly tonight, feeling at ease doing that because their friends weren't there and in that place, nobody was paying attention to them. Any other answer like the Bambi trying to seduce him, for example, would be less appropriate and pretty ridiculous.

_Yeah, it's totally ridiculous besides being absolutely impossible._

Adam covered his face with both his hands for a moment, in the attempt to take a break from the show and hopefully discover, within a minute, that Theo wasn't really there acting like that. When he moved his palms away from his face and looked up though, he met Theo's heated gaze. The man was still in front of him, looking more sexy and beautiful than ever, and didn't miss the opportunity to flash him a mischievous smile. After a few seconds, Theo gestured him with his index finger to get up and reach him and, as if he wasn't killing him enough, he gave him a wink to convince him to get up from the damn couch.

Adam silently cursed and swallowed hard before shaking his head, forcing the muscles of his face to form a little smile, pretending not to feel a complete mess. He crossed his legs in the attempt to hide his boner, hoping that Theo had not noticed it but he was afraid that it was just a question of time.

The damn Bambi smiled at him and didn't stop swinging his hips in front of his face; he kept looking at him lustfully, biting down his bottom lip and, from time to time, he used his beautiful hands to put his hair back in place in such a sexy way that Adam felt his cock literally trapped behind his briefs.

_Find a way to make him stop because you cannot bear such torture for another minute and you don't want to end up shoving Theo against a wall, right? Bloody hell, what the fuck are you saying? When did you turn gay? And most of all, when did you turn so bold? Even in your wildest dreams, you would never be able to do something like that, especially with Theo. It's official, Mr. Anderson, you lost your marbles!_

Adam felt equally embarrassed and scared about his thoughts; he couldn't explain how such an image of Theo being in a sandwich between a wall and his heated body had popped up in his mind. There were not doubts that, at the moment, he felt pretty excited and he had a boner because of Theo, but he had never thought about doing serious stuff with him.

_Don't lie, Adam._

To be honest, he had thought about something that would not be considerate appropriate for two friends but he had had pretty innocent thoughts, as cuddling on the couch and kissing. Once he had woken up all of a sudden after dreaming that they had got off in their pants while making out on the couch because Theo had grinded his hips against him and he had woken up feeling guilty, thanking God that Theo had already left because he had a class very early in the morning.

Adam decided that the only thing that could distract Theo from dancing, was offering him some alcohol; his friend had had just a couple of shots until now so he got up and headed toward the bar, thanking the darkness helping him hiding his _problem_.

 

"Come on Theo, sit down. Let's make a toast," Adam said when he was back, silently hoping that his plan would be successful. Theo stopped dancing and rested his hands on his hips, looking at him pretty puzzled before talking.

"You made me promise to not get drunk tonight because since it's just the two of us, you wouldn't be able to bring me back home. And if I am not wrong, you told me that you hate when I get drunk because I end up passing out on the bathroom floor and sleep there till the morning after so, my dear Adam, why are you trying to get me drunk more than I can do by myself?" Theo asked with a frown.

"I am not trying to get you drunk and I don't want look at you throwing up all night long and pass out on the floor either. I just want to celebrate this night together and make a toast to wish each other to pass our exams with flying colors," Adam explained, trying to sound convincing enough to his suspicious friend.

Theo downed one of the shots that Adam had placed on the little table and while he was still standing in front of him, one of his hand moved to his own chin, caressing it, obviously debating if he had to believe or not to his friend's words.

"Tell me what you really have in mind, Anderson," he then asked with a questioning look before drawing his eyebrows together again and waiting for an appropriate, as well as satisfying, answer from a nervous Adam.

"I have nothing in mind except enjoying this night together; we need to concentrate on the exams from Monday and we deserve to relax this weekend. You're dancing no stop since almost forty minutes so, please, sit down for a while because it's time you take a break," Adam said, trying to stay calm and forcing his mouth to show Theo a relaxed smile.

"I am just twenty one year old, in a perfect shape and I am not yet tired of dancing. Tell me the truth, Adam. Am I embarrassing you? Do you think that I am not that good even if I am taking dancing lessons for a while?"

Adam recognized a gift when handed one and, therefore, he decided to take the opportunity offered. He would lie shamelessly and pretend to find Theo's dance moves not that good even if, obviously, it was exactly the opposite. Theo loved singing and acting, and he had begun to take musical classes in his spare time instead of going to the gym as most of the students -himself included- did. His friend was great on stage; Theo was still a rough diamond but he had a natural talent when it came to sing, dance and act, being able to draw the attention of everybody on him. He was almost sure that, in a few years, his friend would have the chance to show everyone who Theo Hutchcraft was, and he wouldn't be surprised if Theo would end up trying a career in the show biz despite he was getting a degree in Physics.

Given the fact that the situation at the moment was pretty critical, Adam decided to lie without feeling bad for what he was going to say; Theo's self-esteem would not be affected by his words because Theo's self-confidence was so strong that was almost impossible to destroy and, therefore, he let the lie leave his mouth shamelessly.

"Well, maybe you're better when you follow a choreography and you're directed by your teacher," Adam replied, trying not to meet Theo's eyes while saying the words.

"Hum...so you are saying that I was not that good, right?" Theo asked with a mischievous look in the eyes while placing his index finger under Adam's chin to force the man to meet his gaze.

"Because it seemed to me that you liked my dancing a lot, Anderson, and from the way you were looking at me, I am sure you are hiding a boner."

Adam felt a hot wave of heat traveling up to his head, and he silently prayed that the colored lights would have concealed the redness on his heated face.

"What the hell are you saying?" Adam blurted out, pushing away Theo's hand and making the man grin.

"I know I am right, Adam" Theo said close to Adam's ear, saying the words in a soft, sexy tone of voice.

"Stop it Theo. It's not true!" Adam gave back, trying his best not to think how embarrassing the situation was, hoping that it would not get even worse in the following minutes even if he knew that it was too much to ask.

"Okay. Let me check then," Theo said cheekily. He sat down next to Adam and his left hand moved in the direction of Adam' body but the blue-eyed man stopped him midair, and the look of terror in Adam's eyes gave Theo the confirmation of his previous statement and suspect.

"I was right," Theo uttered with a grin, looking at his speechless friend. "Do you need some help with that?" Theo asked nonchalantly and now Adam's face turned purple and he was sure that no colorful lights would be able to hide it.

"Are you crazy, Theo?"

"You don't need to feel embarrassed, Adam! I have never taken care of a boner of a friend in a club but...you're my best friend and if you need me to help you to feel good, I am here," Theo said as if he was proposing Adam the most innocent thing to do together in a shady club on a Friday night.

Adam was sitting there in a daze, asking himself if he was dreaming or if Theo had really suggested jerking him off. Well, he had to admit that the place that Theo had chosen was pretty shady; there were zones where people could fuck and nobody would even realize what was going on, but he didn't want to think about the fact that Theo's choice had something to do with that. Even if Theo was much more bold and shameless than he was and had a very open mind, he couldn't believe that Theo wanted to...

"Adam?" Theo called, snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Do we need to move where it's darker?" he asked almost in a whisper.

Adam startled and he soon realized that he wasn't in his bed having another weird dream; he was sitting on the couch of a weird nightclub and Theo's face was a few inches away from him waiting for a reply.

"I-I don't think that we-...Oh, fuck, Theo! Are you making fun of me?" Adam let out in a very annoyed tone and he was about to get up when Theo held him in place.

"Adam...I am your best friend and you know that we can talk about everything. I have to confess you a thing; I have already kissed and done some stuff with a lad so... If you want me to do something, just tell me," Theo said in a serious tone that matched the serious and a little tensed expression on his face.

Adam was now looking at Theo agape, his brain busy to find answers to questions that he didn't feel at ease to ask. Did Theo really have such experiences? And who the hell had he kissed? And what kind of _stuff_ was talking about? Holy crap, he didn't know if he was ready to face the issue and listen to Theo's tale.


	2. CUPID, SHOOT YOUR ARROWS INTO HIM

"Adam...Adam say something. Please."

Adam looked at Theo sitting next to him with a worried expression on his face, probably feeling afraid that his revelation had shocked and disgusted him. He was a little shocked, he had to admit it, but only because the _confession_ was totally unexpected. He noticed Theo's features getting more and more tense with each passing second and realized that it was better to say something in order to break the embarrassing silence and most of all, to stop making Theo worried about the fact that he disapproved his choices.

"Well, I confess that I didn't expect that," Adam managed to say, still unsure about how he had to feel now that he knew that Theo had done something with one of his friends. This meant that he hadn't imagined things and that Theo's weird behaviour of the past weeks meant that he was really interested in him but well, he felt pretty confused and surprised.

"You had so many girls, Theo...I mean...I had no idea that you...you know..." Adam went on, not able to say the words he wanted to say, still feeling a bit astounded by the revelation.

"But why didn't you tell me that you've been with a guy? I am your best friend and I am also good at keeping secrets so...I was sure that you would tell me something like that," Adam added hesitantly, hoping not to sound too harsh and feeling somehow a bit upset for Theo hiding something like this to him.

"Well I didn't want you to think too much about that and maybe feel unease living with me," Theo explained, looking at Adam with his brown puppy eyes.

"But it's not that we were strangers when I moved to your apartment, Theo! We were already best friends since a year!"

"Well the fact is that I knew from the very beginning that it was going to be a story with no happy ending so it's not that I was so eager to talk about that _affair_. I didn't want to feel more miserable than I already felt so I decided to wait for the right moment but honestly, it never came," Theo said and Adam noticed a hint of sadness in his voice and eyes. "And anyway, I still was unsure if I was really attracted to guys in general or only to him..."

Adam stared at Theo, feeling confused and jealous at the same time and, after downing his first shot of alcohol, he decided to ask him directly who the mysterious guy was.

"Who the hell did you kiss?"

"Don't you imagine?" Theo asked with a shy look on his face.

"No; honestly you know so many people that I cannot think about one in particular," Adam replied, having no idea about who the man could be.

"Do you remember my friend from Liverpool?"

Adam nodded; he knew who was the friend Theo was talking about. Theo knew her since a while but he had begun to meet her every weekend for a full month when he knew that she would leave the country. Theo had never given him too much details of their friendship but he suspected that maybe Theo had kinda fell for her. Falling in love was something that Theo had never wanted to happen to him so he always thought that maybe he didn't want to look like a stupid, smitten idiot. But what the hell the girl from Liverpool had to do with the man that Theo had kissed?

"Well, I felt attracted to him and I knew I could trust him in case I wanted to satisfy my curiosity about some things," Theo said looking down at the floor.

"Wait...Did you say _him_? You mean that your _friend_ in Liverpool was your _boyfriend_ and you never told me?" Adam asked with an irritated tone, feeling almost hurt by Theo's behavior.

"He wasn't my boyfriend; we just liked...spending some time together."

"And...How much did you like _spending time together_?" Adam asked, forcing himself to use a more relaxed tone. He was still feeling a bit mad at Theo for keeping such a secret but he was aware of the fact that he needed to keep his cool because it seemed that it wasn't easy for Theo to talk about that.

"I liked it a lot, Adam. He's always been very nice and sweet with me; I could have not asked for a better man to have such a new experience and because of him, I finally realized that I had to think seriously about some things and I did it," Theo said and looked at Adam straight in the eyes.

"I see. And what was the result of your thinking? Because I only saw you with girls..." Adam said hesitantly, eager to know the answer but scared of that at the same time.

"That even if I keept sleeping with girls, I think I prefer boys."

Adam was looking at him and well, he was happy that Theo had told him something very intimate but he began to feel nervous because now it was time for himself to think about some things and he didn't feel ready to do that.

"All this time I thought that your friend in Liverpool was a girl, Theo!" Adam said with a hysterical chuckle. "I can't believe you didn't tell me anything," Adam went on, and downed a shot of tequila that was still available on the little table in front of them.

"I tried once but you were pissed off with me and you didn't let me explain!"

"Oh, you mean that night when you didn't come back home and you didn't answer the phone for the whole night and morning and I was sure that you were tied up somewhere after a girl had robbed you? I've never been so scared in my whole life, Theo" Adam said as he remembered that Sunday morning. He was thinking about calling the police at some point but Theo had texted him late in the afternoon and had reappeared at home with a stupid smile on his face when it was already midnight.

"You were so pissed off that you have been the only one talking and you didn't want to listen to me when I wanted to explain to you what had happened," Theo said holding back a laugh.

"I was really worried that something bad had happened to you, idiot! And now I discover that you were having fun with _him_..." Adam said shaking his head almost in disbelief. 

"That weekend he came to Manchester to see me for the last time before leaving the country because he knew I was sad. It's been a great surprise and that night...Well, that night, it had happened what he always avoided to happen."

Adam was a little bit taken aback by Theo's words but played it cool; he was curious to ask how it had been but he felt also very embarrassed; after a few seconds of silence he noticed that Theo looked relaxed so, at the end, he found the courage to ask.

"It seems you've enjoyed...Right?"

"Yes."

"But I don't wanna know the details of what you've done together so please don't say anything else," Adam hurried to say, now feeling a rush of irrational fury and genuine jealousy rising in his gut again. Why the hell did he have sex with someone that was moving to the other side of the world forever? Oh yes, Theo wasn't a hopeless, stupid romantic as he was and he knew how to enjoy life.

"You look like you're jealous, Adam. Do you know that?"

"I am not jealous!" Adam lied, trying desperately not to blush.

"Oh, okay...Then that expression on your face means that you are disgusted because I've gone so far?"

"No! What? I am not disgusted! There's nothing wrong having sex with another guy... I mean... If you liked being with him...It's fine for me."

"Okay, I am happy to know that you're just jealous," Theo said chuckling and Adam shot him an annoyed look before telling him to fuck off and drink another shot of tequila.

"It wasn't planned to go that far and that night I asked him to do that and I have to thank him because now... now I know everything in case we decide to try something," Theo went on, hoping to make Adam understand that there was nothing wrong to have some curiosity, and that there was nothing wrong talking about that together.

Adam's mind was a complete mess now. He hadn't expect that Theo wanted to experience something like that with him and he couldn't believe that he was thinking seriously about Theo's offer but, after all, he felt attracted to Theo and the man had given him a hard on pretty easily. While Theo was busy downing the second to last shot available, Adam gazed at him attentively, and after that, he told himself that the whole situation was ridiculous; first, they were best friends and, second, they were always looking at girls and talking about them so...no, it was a joke. A stupid joke.

"You know what, Theo? I think you're going to become a great actor. You've almost got me fooled," Adam said getting up ready to leave, visibly annoyed by Theo's childish behaviour. Theo rolled his eyes upward telling himself to be patient because that blue-eyed cutie pie was worth every minute he was going to spend to convince him that it wasn't a joke; he only hoped that he would be also able to convince him that he was saying the truth and that it was time that he faced his feelings for him instead of denying his attraction and thinking that he was making the fool of him.

"Adam!" Theo said catching his arm to stop him. "I've never thought you were dumb but, right now, I am having doubts about that...Don't you really understand what's going on here?"

"No, I don't understand!" Adam shouted in a very frustrated tone, his mind barely able to form any reasonable thought now.

"After he left, I felt sad and I tried not to think about what happened between us. I kept myself _busy_ almost every night but truth was that it didn't feel that satisfying anymore and, honestly, some nights I'd have preferred to stay at home with you, talking or watching a movie. At some point, I realized that I was feeling attracted to you but I was not sure if I could talk to you about that so, from time to time, I began to do things to see your reactions and get hints from you but...your signals are a bit confused, Adam... When I think that you're interested in me as more than a friend, you say or do something that makes me doubt that you are but my gut feeling keeps telling me that you feel something for me, Adam. Is it true?" Theo asked, drinking another shot of tequila and waiting a little nervously for Adam's reply.

Adam was staring at Theo with embarrassment written all over his face; he opened his mouth as to say something but nothing came out because the situation was surreal. Theo had just admitted that he was teasing him because he felt attracted to him but, once again, his rational side was telling him that it couldn't be true and that if Theo was not joking, he had probably gone temporarily mad.

"Theo, I think we need to take a break from this conversation," Adam said in a serious tone and then, he picked the phone from his pocket pretending to check something, clearly showing Theo that the discussion was over and that they had to move on. Because there was no doubt that it was a bad idea to let anything happen between them; their friendship was kinda unique and extremely important and he didn't want things change for something stupid like lust. Because yes, that was lust, from both sides even if for different reasons. He wasn't having sex since a while and Theo was bored by the usual one-night stands, that was the reason of their attraction. Adam was aware that nothing could ever happen between them because Theo wasn't the type to fall in love and, moreover, his friend didn't have boobs, something he had always appreciated a lot.

"Okay, Adam; let's forget everything," Theo said with a smile, trying not to look too much upset. Adam drew a breathe of relief and they stayed silent for a second before Theo decided it was time to go dancing on the center of the dance floor and Adam was happy of that decision.

As Theo reached the center of the dance floor, four smiling girls surrounded him. Adam's feeling of relief disappeared almost immediately looking at the scene playing in front of his eyes because truth was that he was feeling jealous and not relieved at all. Nonetheless, he told himself that he had done the right thing dropping the thorny issue and he hurried to drink the last shot available on the little table, hoping that some alcohol would help him not to change idea about the fact that they couldn't turn their friendship into something else. He looked discreetly at Theo from time to time and his friend looked like he was enjoying the dancing and the company a lot; Theo adored his reputation as womanizer and he was sure that his friend wouldn't give it up easily and that his attraction for men was just a phase. Adam took a deep breath and went on repeating to himself that he had done the right thing but he cursed when he realized that there was no more alcohol to drink because from now on it would be harder lying to himself.

Theo went on swinging his hips to the rhythm of the music but, at some point, he began to ignore the girls around him and searched for Adam's eyes. Adam had put his phone away and now, he couldn't take his eyes off Theo; no matter how much he tried to fight what he was feeling, the lustful look in his friend's eyes made him shiver and have any kind of inappropriate thoughts about him. He suddenly pictured Theo's long legs wrapped around his hips while little moans of pleasure where leaving his mouth, and the image of himself having sex with Theo played in front of his eyes, giving him an immediate hard on again.

From the lustful look he had just seen in Adam's eyes, Theo knew what was going on in his friend's mind and pants so he abandoned his spot on the dance floor without any warning. He was aware of the fact that Adam was looking at him while he was walking to the bar but he pretended he hadn't notice it; he sat down on a stool and held back a grin while ordering a drink because there were no doubts that Adam wanted him. The only problem now was that he wanted Adam to admit it; he wanted Adam to do or say something to show his feelings because he didn't want to end up _convincing_ his friend that it worth give it try.

Adam was looking at Theo asking himself what the hell was going on, feeling almost disappointed that his friend had headed toward the bar instead of reaching him but what the hell was he expecting? He had kinda rejected him and his weird proposals so it was obvious that Theo now was doing his best to enjoy the rest of the night as much as he could. Two of the four women had reached him at some point and Theo was now offering them alcohol, smiles and laughs. One girl had wrapped her arm around Theo's shoulder and had whispered something in his ear and Adam felt jealous in a way he had never thought it was possible.

Theo went on flirting a bit but he soon realized that Adam was too much shy to do any of the things he had hoped he could say or do and, therefore, he decided that it was useless to torture him more than he had already done. Theo gently kissed the women's cheeks after telling them some words, then he stood up and left the bar, heading toward Adam and stopping right in front of him.

"Are you sure that you don't want to dance with me?" Theo asked, stretching out his hand.

Adam's mind suddenly stopped to harass him with dozens of reasons why they should not cross the line and his hand reached out for Theo's one as if it was attracted by a magnet. Theo smiled and pulled Adam toward himself; he then put both his hands on Adam's waist, dragging him so close to his body that no air could pass through them, and Adam found himself moaning silently as their groins touched. Theo moved one of his hand up until it reached Adam's nape and brought their foreheads together while he stared into the other's deep blue eyes. Adam's mind was a complete mess; he inhaled Theo's scent, looked down at his friend's mouth and all he wanted to do was tasting his lips. Theo's thumb began to trace small circles on his nape and Adam felt his body shiver as Theo was looking at him as if he was waiting for something.

"You're damn lovely, Adam. I don't know if you are aware of that."

Adam was silent and Theo smiled.

"You're an adorable mess and with each passing second, I am close to lose my self-control. Why don't you admit that you feel something for me, Adam?"

"Because...because I still don't know what is going on," Adam said, struggling to say the words.

"I want you and you want me; it seems pretty clear to me," Theo whispered a few inches away from his friend's lips.

Adam opened his lips a little as if they wanted desperately to feel Theo's ones and Theo happily noticed it.

"I want to kiss you so bad, Adam," Theo said with a serious tone that matched the serious expression on his face, and Adam felt his heart beating so fast in his chest that he was afraid that he would have a heart attack.

"And if you want to kiss me, Adam, then do it," Theo added as he slightly bent his head on one side, closing his eyes. Adam did the same and without even telling his brain what to do, he placed his lips on Theo's one. They exchanged a few quick kisses before Adam felt Theo's tongue brushing his lips and demanding for entrance. Adam's lips parted with no hesitation and Theo's tongue finally met his for a few seconds.

It's been a pretty quick and somehow innocent kiss but, especially for Adam, it's been magical. He had never thought that such a chaste kiss could be so intimate and exciting and, now, he wanted more. They stared into each other's eyes and Adam swallowed nervously before speaking.

"Why are we here, Theo?"

"We are here just because I hoped you'd feel more at ease with the situation."

"Do I look like I am at ease?" Adam said a bit sarcastically.

"Well you don't look completely at ease but at least we finally kissed...you don't know how many times I've been close to kiss you at home but I knew that you would have found dozens of excuses not to let me doing that in case I tried to approach you," Theo said in a gentle tone, his puppy brown eyes looking at Adam sweetly. Adam knew that Theo was right; he would have never let Theo kiss him while they were at home because his rational side would have prevented it from happening and now, he would not know how good and satisfying it was to kiss his best friend.

"Well, I...I suppose that it's true but as much as I liked the kiss and I would like to...to try it again...I don't think this place is-"

"Did you say you liked it and you’d like to try it again?" Theo asked interrupting him, but it wasn't really a question and, most of all, he wasn't really waiting for an answer. He put one hand behind his friend's nape again and gave him a look that made Adam's knees go weak. As soon as Theo's lips were again on his, Adam's lips opened immediately to let Theo's tongue in. The kiss was more intimate and passionate now and Theo felt Adam kissing him back with more enthusiasm and desire than the first time. He had been surprised to discover that Adam was pretty quick in losing his inhibitions and he smiled into the kiss, feeling happy in a way that wasn't happening since some time.

"I am happy that kissing me was good as you expected," Theo said as soon as they parted.

"To be honest it ...it's been better than I had imagined," Adam said with a smiling face.

"This is great. And what else have you imagined besides kissing me?" Theo asked tentatively.

"Well, I...nothing more than you and me on the couch kissing and also you ...oh God this is so embarrassing," Adam said, now placing his forehead on Theo's shoulder in the attempt to hide his blushing face.

"Did you think about me... going down on you?" Theo asked calmly, hoping that Adam would not feel too much embarrassed for the question.

"No!" Adam exclaimed and he pushed himself away from Theo. Theo didn't let him go away so he grabbed his hand and pulled him close again.

"Okay you didn't think about that but it's something that I would be happy to do," Theo said in a very low and sexy voice and Adam looked at him pretty shocked. He really had never thought about Theo doing that but...well, it was definitely something he would let Theo do right now.

Theo's lips moved on Adam's neck and when Theo's teeth grazed the sensitive skin, Adam shivered. Theo didn't stop to kiss and bite Adam's neck and Adam circled his arms around Theo's tiny frame, feeling the urge to have him closer. If it was a dream, it was better to make the most of it before waking up and if it wasn't a dream...well, the man who was now biting his neck skillfully, probably leaving a mark, was Theo, his best friend and he knew he could trust him.

Theo was a bit uncertain about the next step to take and debated for a long moment if it was the case to go home. They could move where it was darker and he could put a hand in Adam's pants with nobody noticing anything, as well as giving him a blow job somewhere in a very dark corner but Adam was too important to him and what he was feeling for his best friend was equally important so he didn't want to let something more than kisses on mouth and bites on the neck happening in that lousy night club. He wanted to give his attention to Adam at home but he was afraid that, once out of the club, Adam would start overthink, ending up chickening out.

While he was still teasing Adam's neck trying to do decide what was the right thing to do, Theo felt Adam's hands moving up and reaching the sides of his face and, a moment later, Adam was kissing him in a rather passionate way. Theo had to fight back a smile while they were kissing; his friend was clearly enjoying what he was doing, taking the lead of the kiss, his thumbs caressing his cheeks and Theo couldn't help but admire his style and appreciate his friend's kissing skills, stopping his thoughts and enjoying what was going on.

"Why don't we go home, Adam?" Theo whispered into Adam's ear as they broke the kiss. "Even if here nobody is going to pay attention to us, I think that this is not the right place to do something more than kissing so...I think we should leave," Theo said, and Adam didn't look scared hearing the words and didn't show any hesitation when Theo took his hand and headed towards the exit.


	3. MY BODY IGNITES WHEN I HOLD YOU CLOSE TO ME

The two men left the place walking rather quickly toward the main street, hoping to have a better chance to stop a taxi; luckily, as soon as they reached a more central area, they spotted one and signaled the driver to stop. They got into it and after giving the man their address they fell silent, even if they went on sharing glances and little smiles.

The ride back home seemed to last an eternity to them both but their minds were keeping them busy; Adam was incredulous about how good it's been to kiss his best friend and Theo was euphoric for the fact that Adam had taken his head in his hands and had kissed him while they were on the dance floor. Theo was still basking in the memory of their last kiss when he felt Adam's fingers brushing against his ones; he didn't know if it had happened by accident or Adam had really searched a contact but, a second later, they were holding hands, both showing a satisfied smile on their faces. Theo was happy that Adam was holding his hand and each passing second, he felt more optimistic about the fact that his friend would not change idea once at home.

They were halfway home when Theo checked the driver; he was paying attention to some info about a car accident happened on the highway and therefore, he looked totally uninterested about them so, with a quick gesture, he placed a little kiss on Adam's cheek before whispering some words into his ear.

"You're such a great kisser and...You're so hot," Theo said and Adam felt the hair on his neck stand up. Theo expected his friend to smile or blush but, instead, his face went pale and turned toward the window. Theo cursed as he realized that his words had somehow scared Adam and he felt frustration rise because he couldn't do or say anything right now to make Adam feel at ease and he was afraid that he had ruined everything.

_How is that possible? How can Theo feel attracted to me? I am not the most exciting man he knows and for sure I have nothing in common with...it's ridiculous! I have no idea what I have to do and I am sure I am gonna disappoint him!_

Adam kept staring outside while busy overthinking; Theo felt his friend slackening his grip on his fingers and he felt disheartened. Adam's behavior had switched from shyness to boldness with no warning in the past hour but, right now, Theo knew that the chances that his friend would turn completely shy were almost the 100%.

As the minutes passed by, Adam kept watching outside the window and even if his hand was still in Theo's one, Theo didn't have any longer the feeling that Adam was _holding_ his hand and, therefore, he mentally prepared himself to get ditched. Obviously, he wasn't disappointed or mad at Adam; sharing the first kiss in that lousy place had been enough and if Adam would definitely chicken out in a few minutes...well, he just needed to be patient and wait a little more because his gut feeling was telling him that the waiting wouldn't be that long.

They got off the taxi and as soon as they entered the elevator, Adam leaned against one of the walls and Theo placed himself right next to him until their shoulders were connected. Adam turned his face to look at Theo and Theo did the same, flashing him a smile and giving him a look that made Adam shiver.

Theo's closeness was making Adam feel lightheaded and within a second, the need to taste again Theo's lips came back, strong as before; Theo could read Adam's desire in his eyes so he closed the distance between them until their noses touched. Adam was enjoying the contact, getting inebriated by Theo's scent, and he stood there doing nothing but brush their noses together. Theo was trying his best to keep his cool while waiting for Adam to kiss him; he had to admit that it was a pretty nice torture but still a torture and he was afraid that if Adam would not kiss him before the elevator reached their floor, they probably wouldn't kiss at all.

Luckily Adam's lips crashed Theo's ones before the elevator stopped; Adam couldn't help but think that Theo was really a great kisser given the way he made him feel with just a kiss or maybe...maybe the reason why he had never felt such a powerful sensation spreading thorough his body was that none of the people he had kissed before were so important to him or maybe...maybe he had always searched for love and happiness in the wrong direction.

The elevator doors opened and Theo took Adam by his hand, almost dragging him towards the door of their apartment before his friend could say anything. Theo slipped the key into the lock, almost pushed Adam inside and closed the door behind them, hurrying to take Adam's head in his hands and kiss him. Unfortunately, after a few seconds, Theo felt that Adam was not kissing him with the same enthusiasm he had in the elevator so he parted and looked at him; he could tell from Adam's expression that his friend's brain was in a turmoil and that a couple doubts were already making him changing his mind about letting himself go so he tried his best to make him feel at ease.

"Adam...this is one of those situations where you have to stop thinking about what you are going to do and just let yourself go, paying attention only to what you are feeling," Theo said, putting a hand on Adam's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "You cannot deny that you're enjoying what is happening between us and I want you to remember that you're safe with me; if I do something that you don't like or you don't feel comfortable with, just tell me and I am gonna stop immediately but, please, give a chance to us," Theo said in a very affectionate tone and Adam's mind stopped racing. He stared into Theo's eyes and he knew that he could trust his words. He rested his forehead against Theo's one and sighed heavily as if he was still confused but then, he smiled shyly and caught Theo's hand to interlace their fingers.

Theo took that as a positive sign and his lips moved on Adam's neck; after placing a couple of kisses, he gently bit the sensitive spot he had discovered before and Adam almost forgot his name. Theo slowly moved away the hand that was on Adam's cheek and it went down toward his groin, palming his friend through his pants. Adam groaned and searched for contact again and Theo repeated the gesture, gently stroking Adam while kissing him. At some point Theo parted and he searched for Adam's eyes and when Adam opened them and looked back at him, Theo moved his hands on Adam's buckle, asking permission to get rid of his pants. Adam didn't make a move or said a word and Theo's fingers unbuttoned his pants before they moved on the fly and pulled it down. Theo's fingers brushed against his bulge, now covered only by his briefs and it was then that Adam got frightened.

"Theo," Adam said, stopping Theo from going on. "Theo, you have to admit that we have drunk more than we were supposed to do tonight and I don't want you repent of this tomorrow," he said in a low voice, trying to sound convincing.

"I am not gonna repent of this tomorrow because I am not drunk, Adam; you know me enough to know that I am far away from being drunk and you're not drunk either. I thought you were enjoying what was going on but if you have doubts about this and if you're afraid that _you_ are gonna repent it tomorrow...it's okay, I am totally fine with that. Let's go to sleep and let's pretend that nothing happened or let's talk about that when you feel like doing it," Theo said with a sweet and relaxed tone. Adam was looking at him feeling equally embarrassed and guilty and Theo let a sweet smile appearing on his face.

"Now tell me that we are okay. Are you still my best friend?" Theo asked in a serious tone, hoping not to look too much scared about the possibility that something had broken between them.

"Yes," Adam replied in a low voice, not able to hold Theo's gaze anymore, feeling as if he had somehow disappointed him.

"Perfect; because our friendship is the most important thing to me," Theo said, not hiding a little sigh of relief and then, he kissed Adam on the cheek. "Goodnight, Adam," he added in a calm and relaxed tone and he headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.

Adam looked at Theo walking away and, once again, he didn't feel relieved as he expected. As he was staring at Theo's frame disappearing, he felt an idiot and, a minute later, he felt angry with himself, cussing and cursing internally for being so stupid because now that Theo wasn't there anymore, he wanted to have him close. He brought his hands to his head and took a deep breath; there was nothing wrong in what had happened and there would be nothing wrong in letting other things happening given the fact that they both wanted it. Maybe Theo knew exactly what he wanted since some weeks while he, on the contrary, was still unsure of what he wanted to happen between them even if it was undeniable that he wanted something to happen. Adam let himself fall on the couch; he closed his eyes and the memories of the past two years came to his mind.

He had met Theo almost two years ago but to him it seemed to know Theo since forever. Theo's theatre company had put a request on the notice board in the Art department where he was studying, searching for someone to take some professional pictures to advertise their upcoming play. Even if he would have not earned a penny from that, he had decided to contact the number, hoping to meet new people, have more friends and getting the most from his life as student because at that time, he just attended the classes and went back home to study. When he had met Theo, they had immediately clicked, and even if apparently they had nothing in common, they had spent three hours talking without a pause. They had become friends rather quickly and besides the fact that his life as student had changed completely because of Theo, his friend after one year had offered him to share the apartment where he already lived. He had felt flattered by Theo's offer but he had to refuse it because the rail card to get to Uni everyday would have cost less than the half of the rent that he was sure that Theo wanted him to pay. Theo had hurried to inform him that he hadn't ask him to move in because he wanted someone to share the rent with; his grandfather had left him that place for free so they had nothing to pay except for the food. Theo had looked genuinely happy to spare him two hours a day on train but he was afraid that their perfect friendship would have changed after living under the same roof. Theo had insisted for three hours in a row, promising him to kick him out before they would start getting on each other's nerves or arguing as an old married couple and, at the end, he had decided to accept his offer. Luckily, they kept getting on well together and he had never repented of the decision, constantly feeling grateful to Theo for the way his life had improved because of him. They had never been just two mates sharing an apartment; they were each other's best friend and a great team. Even if they attended different classes because their studies were different, they had always helped each other to pass their exams, sharing stupid tricks to memorize stuff, pushing each other when they lost motivation. Theo always knew when he needed a break because his mind needed a pause and stayed up at night to be sure that he didn't fall asleep if he still had to finish an assignment. He always did the same for Theo when he had to study too many things, listening to him repeating physics notions that sounded completely unintelligible to him. They both felt proud every time one of them got good grades and accomplished their targets, and it seemed that things were easier now that they knew they could count on each other 24/7. They were different like black and white and they had grown up in very different families and environment but their personalities and interests had found their way to match perfectly. He was feeling special for living with Theo because he had the privilege to know Theo for real. He was a popular guy with hundreds of friends; he was smart, handsome, funny and loved being under the spotlight but once at home, he behaved more like a nerd. He was always reading books and talking to him about the most disparate things he had learned or discovered watching documentaries or surfing the net. He was very clever and curious and their philosophical conversations lying on the carpet until the wee hours of the morning were simply amazing. His life at Uni had become great since he had met Theo and now, he considered his life in general almost perfect so...why risking losing everything?

Adam got up off the couch and walked toward Theo's bedroom where his clothes were; he took a pair of briefs as well as the t-shirt and pants he was using as pajama so he would not disturb Theo when he was back to his room. Unintentionally, they ended up meeting in the corridor; Theo was wearing a towel around his hips and smiled at him, looking absolutely fine with the situation, not angry or disappointed for the way things had gone. Adam smiled him back and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him in a hurry. He got rid of his clothes and stepped in the shower and even if he was trying to free his mind from every thought about the night they have spent together, he couldn't stop thinking about the things that had happened. With each passing minute, he felt as if he had made a mistake telling Theo to leave things as they were and he began to hope to see Theo's frame appearing in the bathroom with one of his sudden and urgent question.

 _Fuck, Adam, you are an idiot_.

Adam dried himself and put his clothes on; he washed his teeth and as he passed by Theo's room on his way to the living room, he wished him goodnight. Theo wished him goodnight too and resumed reading the script of the play that his theater company was rehearsing, not saying anything else. Adam felt almost disappointed by Theo's behaviour but honestly, what he expected him to do? He was respecting his choice to stop and maybe...maybe Theo was not so much disappointed now...he had obviously enjoyed what Had happened but maybe, while taking a shower, he had realized that he hadn't lost such a great night of sex given the fact that he wasn't experienced as his friend from Liverpool.

Adam opened his sofa bed, put a blanket on the sheets and slid under. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to relax enough to fall asleep but, obviously, he couldn't do any of those things and he let out a heavy sigh of frustration. He kept seeing Theo in front of him, ready to kiss him, so he decided that it was better to open his eyes and stare at the ceiling. Unfortunately, the image of Theo smiling mischievously while going down to his knees and suck him was now staring at him from up there and it didn't take too much to Adam to realize that he was almost full hard and that some action was necessary.

_Okay, okay, it's pretty obvious after what had happened tonight, I mean...everything it's just a natural response to all the teasing, the kisses and the touches; I just need some release and then everything will be okay; I am gonna fall asleep and Theo and I will go on being friends as usual._

Adam lowered his boxers until he was able to get one of his leg free and his cock was so stiff that was holding up the sheets and the blanket with almost no effort. He lowered his hand until his fingers wrapped around it and he closed his eyes with a reflexive gesture, only to open them a few seconds later as he began to stroke himself. No way he was going to think about Theo doing that; he had no intention to give himself pleasure thinking at Theo's beautiful hands around him because he was just going to give his stupid cock what he needed without even enjoy that.

A few strokes later, everything was over; Adam had managed to suffocate any noise and avoided to make a mess under the sheets given the fact that he had shared a bedroom with his brother for many years and had become pretty expert. After a few minutes, he went to the bathroom and he noticed that Theo was still up because his door was open enough to let a ray of light coming out of it. He entered the bathroom and cleaned himself hoping not to make Theo suspicious and then, he went back to his bed, forcing himself to think about everything but Theo.

 

Adam tried hard to empty his mind from all sorts of thought about he and Theo but it was an impossible task and he realized that he had never wanted someone like he wanted Theo because yes, he wanted Theo, despite the complications that could happen.

 

At some point Theo felt Adam walking to the kitchen; he heard his friend opening and closing the fridge but he was sure that he hadn't gotten up just to drink some water. Another large smile illuminated his face and he almost let a chuckle leaving his lips thinking at that cutie pie mumbling in the kitchen and trying to find the courage to show up and talk to him. Theo didn't need to wait too much for that to happen and, ten minutes later, Adam knocked at his half-opened door.

"Come in," Theo said and his heart melted when his friend appeared on the threshold with some sandwiches on a plate.

"I felt hungry so I prepared something for me but I thought you might want some too so I prepared an extra sandwich," Adam said, trying not to look a bit unease, hoping that Theo would not find it a lame excuse to spend some more time together.

"You had a great idea; I confess that I am pretty hungry too," Theo said and he couldn't help but think that Adam was absolutely adorable. He put the script aside and smiled at him fondly, thanking him for the snack he had prepared. Adam smiled him back but he was a bit in panic; he was not sure of what to do or say now and he was about to leave when Theo foresaw his move and stopped him.

"Adam...if you're not tired...would you help me to memorize the last part of this script?" he asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. He knew it's been hard for Adam to show up with an excuse so he decided that his friend needed some help to start a conversation and, hopefully, get relaxed enough to face his feelings for him once and for all.

"Of course," Adam replied and he jumped on the bed without thinking about it, doing something he had already done before, but as soon as he met Theo's brown eyes, his heart began to beat fast in his chest. His smile disappeared from his face and he felt so nervous that he thought that maybe it was better running away. Theo quickly shoved the script in Adam's hand and began to play his part behaving as always, as nothing different than usual was going on between them so Adam's thought about leaving immediately disappeared. He felt reassured by Theo's behaviour and got quickly raptured by the monologue, finding himself looking at Theo in awe for the way his voice gave importance to the words, the way his lips moved and his eyes expressed what he was feeling. Theo was damn beautiful to look at and with each passing second, he felt himself hopelessly attracted to him to the point of jumping on him. He was very tempting with his ruffled hair and the tight t-shirt that matched the tight boxer-briefs and, at some point, he had lost himself looking at the scene playing in his head; Theo's body pressed against his and his soft lips kissing his mouth, while his hands were traveling everywhere. Adam was so lost in his daydream that let the script falling off his hands, bringing him back to planet earth all of a sudden.

"Are you falling asleep?" Theo asked playfully and Adam blushed. Theo searched for his eyes and the smile that Theo gave him was so smug that Adam had no doubt that he had just made an ass of himself. He decided that he had to stop being such a wimp so this time he held Theo's glance and he tentatively closed the distance between them; Theo smiled as he saw Adam's face approaching and he bent his head a little to one side, ready for the kiss that he was sure that Adam was about to give him.

The kiss was pretty chaste at the beginning, just the touch of their lips. Then Adam's hand moved behind Theo's neck and his tongue brushed Theo's lips to let him know that he wanted to deepen the kiss. Theo opened up his lips and without almost realizing it, they were making out lying down on their sides.

"I didn't remember there was this scene in the script," Theo said as the kissing came to an end, "but I think it fits perfectly and I really needed a pause," he said with a chuckle. He pulled himself up and placed himself in a sitting position again, ready to resume his monologue. Adam, unwillingly, mirrored his gesture and lifted himself off the mattress, taking back the script in his hands, even if he was sure that he couldn’t stay concentrated for too much after what had happened because ... what would be next?

Theo thanked God for being such a talented actor; he was doing really good in pretending not to be thinking about getting them both naked and enjoying each other's body as well as he was really good pretending not to have noticed that Adam wasn't concentrated on the script and had forgotten to tell him that he had skipped a few lines. He wanted Adam to feel relaxed around him so his friend would find the courage for some action again but he couldn't deny that he was also enjoying driving his friend a little crazy.

Twenty minutes later Theo decided it was enough: he performed a very convincing yawn while stretching his arms, neck and back and he snatched away the script from Adam's hands placing it on the nightstand, ready to have the best, sweetest and more lovely night of his life.

"Why don't you sleep here? There's room for two in this double bed," Theo said plumping up the pillow with his hand before lying down and lay his head on it. Adam looked at him from the side of the bed where he was sitting and Theo turned the light off, hoping that the darkness would make Adam feel bolder and giving him the right answer to his question.


	4. I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, here we are. I hope that you expected this to happen between Adam and Theo...
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes.

The room became suddenly dark and Adam didn't say anything for a few seconds but when Theo felt him move, he happily realized that his friend wasn't leaving but slipping under the sheets. As soon as Adam laid down on the mattress, Theo nestled against him and Adam didn't stiffen, instead, his instinctive response to Theo's gesture was placing an arm around him and pulling him closer. Theo settled himself in a more comfortable position into Adam's hug and wished him goodnight, allowing himself a satisfied smile, not bothering about what would happen from now on because he was already feeling pretty satisfied for being in bed into his arms.

Obviously none of them was able to fall sleep, probably because they weren't even trying nor they were interested in doing that; Theo was listening to Adam's heart beating fast in his chest and he was happy to be the reason of that. Adam was looking down at Theo in his arms and he felt like he was in paradise, having no more doubts that he wanted to sleep like that every night for the rest of his life.

After staring at Theo for another full minute, Adam's hand began to stroke Theo's hair and a few seconds later, it was moving down to his friend's back. Then it moved up and down another couple of times, with Theo snuggling and sighing in appreciation and Adam couldn't help but kiss the top of his friend's head. Theo lifted his face up to smile at him and returned the kiss giving Adam quick peck on his lips. They stared into each other's eyes for what it seemed like an eternity and then, Adam's mouth covered Theo's one, and while doing that, he rolled Theo on his back, placing half of his body on his friend. Despite he had no idea of what he was going to do in the next minute, his irrational fear was now replaced by excitement and he could feel the desire quickly growing inside of him.

Theo was enjoying things a lot, happy to feel Adam's erection pressing against his thigh and his right hand caressing his side while they were kissing rather passionately. Now he was pretty sure that there would be something more than some goodnight kisses but he decided to let Adam take the lead and feel comfortable with the situation, letting him decide what to do and how to do it.

Adam's hand sneakered under Theo's t-shirt, eager to feel Theo's skin under his fingers and Theo quivered at the contact, wondering if Adam's hand would soon move down after traveling up to his chest. Theo didn't have to wait too long because Adam's hand slowly began to move down and when it reached Theo's boxer-briefs, it hesitated just a fraction of second before it resumed its path and cupped his hard-on. Theo moaned into the kiss and Adam stroke him gently, enjoying the feeling of Theo getting harder under his touch but after a few strokes, Adam broke the kiss, moving his hand away. His next move was to hide his face in the crook of Theo's neck out of frustration, feeling uncertain of what Theo expected him to do, hoping not to look like an idiot.

Theo was not surprised at Adam's reaction as he was perfectly aware of what was going on; Adam was probably feeling a fish out of water since he hadn't had any experience and things between them were happening all at once and pretty fast. Despite a few minutes ago Adam looked extremely eager and curious, it was obvious that he was probably feeling a bit clumsy since he knew that they were about to do something more than simply making out so his reaction was totally understandable. Months ago he had felt the same with his crush but he had had the chance to talk about some stuff and had approached things more slowly so it was pretty obviously that in this weird night Adam needed some help and encouragement.

"Adam?" Theo called softly and he caressed his hair before placing a kiss on his temple.

Adam was silent and didn't move but after a few seconds, he managed to speak.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Adam murmured, feeling a little dumb, unable to stop comparing himself to Theo's friend.

"Well... I don't know how far you want to go; whatever you feel like doing I am okay with that," Theo said in a gentle tone of voice while looking at him straight in the eyes, trying his best to make Adam feel at ease with the situation. "I would like to take your clothes off and kiss you everywhere," Theo added before a smirk appeared on his face. "Am I allowed to do that?" he went on, shooting Adam such a heated look that the blue-eyed man wanted to be already naked.

"I'd like you doing that," Adam replied, feeling his heart racing in his chest and his briefs become even tighter.

Theo kissed his lips and then he rolled Adam on his back and straddled him. A moan left Adam's mouth when Theo provided some friction against the bulge in his pants and then Theo bent forward, placing his hands on the mattress at the side of Adam's face. He closed the distance between them and kissed him properly this time and when he pulled back, his fingers grabbed the hem of Adam's t-shirt getting rid of it. His lips began to travel from Adam's neck down to his collarbone and he teased his nipples with his tongue and teeth. Then he resumed kissing his chest and abs before reaching the navel and the edge of his pants. Theo shifted backward on the mattress and his nose stroke Adam's cock a couple of times and Adam couldn't help but let out a moan that turned on Theo even more.

"Yes, please, let me know when you like it," Theo said letting a grin appearing on his face and then, he lay down on the mattress next to Adam again. While doing that, he palmed Adam through his pajamas pants a couple of times before retreating his hand and kissing him on the lips; Adam turned on his side to search for some friction but Theo pushed himself away and got rid of his own t-shirt so now they were both bare-chested.

Adam looked with lust at a shirtless Theo sitting back on his heels next to him, and he was wondering why he was taking so much time to get the both of them naked.

"Let's get rid also of your pants because it seems they're too tight right now," Theo said with a smirk and Adam couldn't help but think that he was really a damn tease. Theo took his time to get rid of Adam's pants and briefs and when the hard cock sprang out, he bit his bottom lip at the sight because he could not wait to put his mouth on it.

Adam looked up at Theo above him; the room was dark but the dim light coming from the near window was enough to let him see Theo's frame and face. He had always thought that his friend was handsome but, right now, he looked absolutely beautiful and the look in his eyes made him quiver in anticipation thinking at him lowering his body and making their flesh touch. To his surprise, Theo didn't do that and, instead, he shifted backward on the mattress again, until he was in between his legs but far away from his demanding erection.

 _Okay, I think I deserve such punishment after all the times I pulled back tonight_.

Theo's hands began to travel from Adam's ankles to his knees and from his knees to his inner thighs, his lips following the same path. Theo's kisses and bites were making Adam fight to stay relaxed on his back; his hips were shifting and lifting up a little as he felt the urge to get touched right there, thing that Theo was obviously avoiding to do at all. He felt pretty desperate for Theo doing something more but he had to admit that it was a pretty nice torture and Theo could see pre-come already leaking from his hard cock.

Theo knew that Adam needed to be touched so after a while, he finally let their bodies touch as he reached his friend’s lips for a kiss and both Adam's hands landed on his ass still covered by his boxers-briefs, pressing it down on his erection.

"Someone is needy, uh?" Theo asked, and Adam moaned, slightly pushing up his hips as he pressed Theo's butt down.

"I guess the answer is yes," Theo said with a smirk and his head disappeared from Adam's sight, reaching down the demanding cock.

_Okay, it's happening, Adam. Do not enjoy it too much or you're gonna come in thirty seconds. It's been a great idea jerking off so maybe there’s a chance to last more than thirty seconds...okay now think about how many pages you still have to study for the exam so you-_

Adam's attempt to distract himself failed miserably because as soon as he felt Theo's hand holding his cock and his tongue lick it from the shaft to the tip, he let out a curse and it became impossible to concentrate on anything that wasn't Theo's mouth. The only thing he could think about was that it felt better than any other time that it had happened to him and he thought that maybe men were better at that in general or, more likely, that Theo was better at that, almost as if his mouth was made to be around his cock. He looked down at Theo and the sight of him enjoying what he was doing was even more a turn on so he let his head fall down on the mattress again and when Theo's mouth finally closed around his cock, he couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

Theo swirled his tongue around the tip a couple of times, sucked, and then he took more of it in his mouth, going on with the pleasurable torture for a while and then he stopped, making Adam feel equally happy and disappointed. He wanted to last a bit more so it's been good that Theo had stopped but, honestly, he couldn't wait for Theo to finish the job. When he met Theo's eyes, they were looking at him mischievously and a second later he found himself face down on the mattress.

_Oh fuck, I don't know if I am ready for this._

Lots of thoughts were running through his head and when he felt Theo's mouth approaching his ear, he was afraid of what Theo was about to tell him.

"I have told you before that I wanted to kiss you _everywhere_..." Theo murmured and he relaxed. Theo was licking, kissing and biting his skin and, at some point, he felt him pressing and stroking his clothed bulge against his buttock and they both moaned. Adam was asking himself how it would feel without the boxers-briefs covering Theo's hard-on and realized that he felt less scared about what it could happen between them.

Theo pulled away and flipped him again until he was lying on his back and when Theo went down on his demanding cock, he felt the urge to move his hands on Theo's head because he wanted desperately to touch him. Only, he didn't want Theo thinking that he wanted to push his cock down further his throat so, not trusting his own hands to behave properly in such situation, he decided to move them upward and clutch the pillow instead. Theo was doing so good that it was getting difficult with each passing minute to fight the desire to push his hips upward. He didn't want to choke Theo, even if the man down there looked particularly skilled in taking him deeper and deeper and, all of the sudden, he remembered all the days his friend had spent in Liverpool and he felt a rush of jealousy taking over his mind. To be honest, he was almost happy about the disturbing thoughts of Theo and that guy so, as at least, he had not come yet into Theo's mouth but he was sure that he couldn't resist too much so he decided it was better to stop Theo before it was too late.

"Theo... now you have to stop. Please."

Theo stopped immediately, looking up at him to search for any hint of what was wrong and Adam couldn't help but sigh watching at Theo like that, with messy hair and something that looked like a pout on his face, not to mention the Bambi brown eyes looking up at him a little upset.

"I just think that... it's my turn now," Adam said and with a quick move, he rolled a smiling Theo on his back. It was time to take care of Theo, of that bulge that was waiting to get freed from the tight boxer-briefs and then, _come what may_ he thought.

Adam got rid of Theo's boxers-briefs and decided to torture him in the same way or even worse. Theo was pretty surprised when Adam had pinned both his hands on the mattress and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. He then slowly moved down to his neck and sucked the sensitive skin, probably leaving a mark, and he silently hoped that Adam had done it on purpose, with the intention to remember in the morning what had happened between them.

Theo moaned softly as Adam kissed his way down to his navel and lingered there with his lips and tongue, brushing the hard, demanding cock just enough to make Theo curse at him for not giving appropriate attention. Adam was enjoying having Theo at his feet; even if he kept cursing at him, he could see from the look in his eyes and the smirk on his face that he was enjoying the teasing a lot and after giving him a passionate kiss, Adam decided it was time for some action.

Theo didn't hold back his appreciation when Adam took care of his shaft with his mouth; after he stopped for a second to savor Theo's taste on his tongue, he took Theo's cock in his mouth and his hand wrapped around the part he couldn't reach so he could stroke it. He admitted that he needed some more practice to learn how to take it deeper but given the way Theo was moaning, he was sure that he was appreciating his job anyway.

"Adam... fuck this is so good... too much good," Theo said almost breathless and his hands couldn't help but tugging gently at Adam's hair. Adam was surprised of how much he was enjoying giving pleasure to Theo; he thought that receiving it was much better than doing it but, honestly, it was as well satisfying and he didn't want to stop.

"Adam...come here," Theo said, tugging a little harsher at his friend's hair to make him stop. Adam moved away, thinking that Theo wanted to play a little bit before they would end up coming so he lay down next to him and looked at him, searching for a hint of what it was about to happen.

"Why don't you make love to me?" Theo said almost shyly, his heart beating fast in his chest. He had never felt like that in his whole life, extremely happy and excited but also anxious and probably a little scared.

"Well I don't know...are we ready for that?" Adam asked hesitantly. He wasn't an expert about that stuff but he was pretty sure that one of them would have enjoyed the thing less than the other, and maybe it was better to do that another time.

"Well...I...I think I am ready. You're gonna be on top and I am sure you're pretty ready for that," Theo said trying his best to look sure of what he was saying even if he was a bit nervous. He placed his hands behind Adam's nape to pull him close and kiss him and the contact between their naked bodies and the passionate kiss they was sharing made his nervousness disappear.

"Give me your hand," Theo said after he took a little bottle of lube from the drawer of the nightstand; he put some on Adam's fingers and guided them inside of himself. Adam noticed that Theo wasn't uneasy at all at the feeling and it didn't take too much to him to relax and pushing himself down on them. Adam was almost letting Theo doing everything by himself as he was afraid to hurt him but he tried his best to follow Theo's direction. He had crooked his fingers a bit, and after a few second Theo let out a curse followed by such a lustful moan that his cock twitched, and he felt desperate to be inside of his friend. As he repeated the gesture, Theo's face was a bliss; he was clearly enjoying what was happening since he kept moaning with pleasure and his doubts about the fact that Theo could not enjoy being the bottom, slowly disappeared.

"I am ready," Theo said at some point and Adam pulled his fingers out slowly, cleaning them on the sheets.

Theo handed Adam a condom; he ripped the packet and put it on himself and Theo handed him some lube to smear on it.

Theo was lying on his back and Adam positioned himself in between the long legs, still a little incredulous about what was going to happen. Theo was breathing heavily, biting his bottom lips in anticipation while waiting for Adam to enter him, feeling desperate for having him inside and scared at the same time. Adam's heart was racing so fast that he was afraid he would pass out but looking at Theo's hungry face, he decided that it would be a pity to disappoint him right now.

After Theo gave him an encouraging nod, Adam lined up with his entrance and slid inside of him very slowly, searching for any sign of discomfort on Theo's face because even if the man was smiling at him, he was probably doing his best not to show him that it was more painful than pleasurable. He could feel Theo pretty tight around him and he knew that he was trying to pretend it didn't hurt too much and when he hesitated a bit while pushing further inside, Theo reassured him that everything was okay. Adam very carefully resumed the movement and kept going gently until he bottomed out and then, they both relaxed, not believing how good it felt. Theo pulled Adam close for a kiss and Adam felt a shiver running down his spine when Theo whispered him to move.

Adam could feel Theo more relaxed around him and, therefore, he began to move, keeping eye contact with him; everything was so amazing, exciting and perfect and he had to stay focused on not losing his mind and thrust faster and harder because he wanted Theo enjoying it as much as he was doing.

 

Adam looked fondly at the messy man under him. Now his eyes were close, his mouth was open and some strands of hair were covering his face. Soft moans escaped his lips and he looked more beautiful and desirable than ever. Suddenly Theo opened his eyes and Adam got scared he had done something wrong so he hurried to check him.

"Are you okay?"

"You bet I am. Now just shift a little and change the angle and you'll see me losing my mind for real," Theo said with a grin and Adam kissed him before doing what he asked.

Theo's expression was everything but painful now and Adam noticed that Theo's legs were wrapped around him and his hips were meeting his movements, letting him slide even more deep inside and making it even more difficult to control himself. Theo's moans and whispers were driving him insane and he was struggling to hold back the urge to come. Luckily, it didn’t take too much to Theo to get close and he felt relieved because even if he didn't want this thing to end, he was sure that he couldn't keep his self-control any longer. His movements sped up, thrusting harder now and his fingers curled around Theo's shaft, stroking it, knowing that the man would come almost immediately. He felt Theo clenching around him, his body shaking with pleasure and a second later his warm release landed in between their bellies and chests driving him over the edge.

"Adam..." Theo said in a whisper searching for his eyes and he gave a few more thrusts deep inside him before he finally came with a loud groan followed by Theo's name.

Adam collapsed on Theo's sticky chest and none of them spoke for a while as they were still enjoying the aftermath of their love making, both still incredulous about the fact that it's been something so amazing, beyond any expectation.

 

"Adam, are you still alive?" Theo asked gently after a while, taking a look at Adam's motionless body still lying above his one.

"Yes," Adam replied slightly out of breath.

"You know... it's really a great feeling having you inside of me but...you are cracking my ribs now," Theo explained as sweetly as possible.

"Oh shit; I am sorry," Adam said pretty embarrassed and he hurried to leave Theo's warm body, being careful while pulling out. He left the bed, headed to the bathroom and once he was inside, he closed the door behind him and before getting rid of the condom and clean himself, he stayed still for a few seconds processing what it had just happened 

Adam was taking too much to come out of the bathroom and Theo didn't know what to think. He had asked Adam to pull out because his body was becoming really heavy but he hadn't meant that he had to disappear in the bathroom, take a shower and doing God knew what. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that Adam would come out of the bathroom very soon and take care of him; he desperately wanted to feel his warm, naked body next to him, fall asleep in his strong, protective arms, feel his hand into his hair caressing his scalp and his lips placing kisses on his forehead now and then, he wanted...

Theo's thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the door opening and Adam stopped for a moment, blowing out a sigh before exiting the bathroom. What was he supposed to do now? Did Theo want him to go back to bed and sleep with him? Maybe now he was already sleeping... or maybe he was pretending to be asleep because he had already had what he wanted and now he just needed to rest because he wasn't a girl in need of cuddles and cheesy talks. He approached the bed on Theo's side and knelt down to check if his friend was already sleeping, because even if probably Theo wasn't a sucker for post-sex cuddles, he definitely was and he would have liked to slide under the covers again and spend the rest of the night wrapped around him.

"Hey," Theo said while opening his eyes. A beautiful smile appeared on his tired face and Adam’s heart melt; he couldn't help but think that he was in love with Theo and that he wanted to see him smiling at him and looking at him like that every day of his life but maybe it was better not to daydream too much.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked brushing some hair away from Theo's face.

"Yes, I am fine; I am just a bit tired and...sore. What the hell are you doing on your knees?"

"Oh well, I was just checking if you were already sleeping. I thought that maybe you needed to clean yourself a bit," he said showing Theo a wet towel.

"Thank you very much, Adam, because I don't think I can get up and leave the bed right now," he said taking the wet cloth.

"I can do it for you if you don't mind," Adam said and Theo thanked him before handing the towel back to him. Adam gently cleaned Theo's belly and chest as much as he could and brought the towel back to the bathroom; when he was on the threshold ready to enter the bedroom, he hesitated again.

"Is there anything else I can do?" He asked hesitantly.

"Stay, please." Theo said, patting the empty spot next to him.

Adam smiled and crawled into bed, sliding under the covers next to Theo. Theo clung at him and Adam closed his eyes as he circled his arm around his friend; he wanted to remember as much details as possible of this night, knowing that there was a chance that it could be the only time they would be like that together.

"And...are you okay, Adam?" Theo asked, noticing that his friend was a little pensive.

"Yes, I am."

"Is something troubling you?"

"No it's just... I am sorry you're sore; did you really enjoy it? I hope I've done things right enough," he said shyly.

"Given the mess that was on my chest and all the moans escaping my mouth I guess you've been pretty good," Theo replied with a playful tone in his voice, trying to cheer up the atmosphere and make Adam feel better. "But I have to admit that I cannot properly judge your abilities, Anderson."

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean... I cannot compare you with anyone else given the fact that even if I have prepared myself to this, and had sex with that guy that night...it's been my first time in this _position_... " he said with a chuckle and he carefully rolled on his side to look at Adam.

Adam smiled; it made him happy to know that somehow it's been a _first time_ for them both and Theo smiled at him lovingly as two beautiful blue eyes were smiling at him happily for what he had just said.

"But I think you have to wait at least a couple of days before doing this to me again," Theo said, hoping in an optimistic reaction from his friend and Adam frowned.

"And now what do you mean?" he asked quite puzzled and Theo propped himself on his elbow looking down at Adam a bit irritated.

"What do you mean with this _what do you mean?_ Don't tell me I was only a one-night stand, Anderson. I was sure that you were not that type of guy," Theo said in an annoyed tone.

Adam looked at Theo trying to understand if he was making fun of him but no, Theo looked serious.

"You really want me to do this to you again?" he asked almost hesitantly, still looking at Theo doubtfully.

"Well, honestly next time I think I should do this to you but yes, in general I want to do this thing again, no matter who does what."

Adam was dumbfounded and, for a moment, he didn't know what to say.

"I don't wanna hide you the fact that I was a little scared when I suggested you to do it. I knew it would be uncomfortable at the beginning and that it would hurt a bit but I swear that it turns out to be very good, like nothing you have ever experienced before, and I am sure that you are gonna enjoy it as much as I did," Theo said and placed a kiss on Adam's mouth. Adam was looking at him but he didn't say a word and Theo knew that he was busy thinking about God knew what.

"Tell me what you're thinking about instead of kissing me. And better it is something really clever and important or I am gonna punish you as soon as I can move properly," Theo said in a serious tone.

"Well...are we...are we a couple?" Adam asked hesitantly, hoping that he had understood the whole situation correctly.

"Oh God, Adam! We didn't even have a proper date and you want to know if we can consider ourselves a couple?" Theo said rolling his eyes upward, doing the gesture in a very lovely way, not annoyed by Adam's words but rather, making fun of him.

"Yes, you're right. Forget it. I am sorry. I just look like one of those annoying girls that I know you hate," Adam said feeling an idiot.

"Well, honestly it's not that annoying hearing it coming from your mouth."

"Well, in this case...Would you be my boyfriend after a proper date?" Adam hurried to say.

"It depends. You mean that you want me to be faithful and sleep with you only or you mean that I have to buy you a ring and marry you?" Theo said looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Just the first," Adam answered, swallowing audibly, hoping that he had not ruined everything.

"Okay," Theo said.

"Okay?" Adam asked almost surprised to hear those words coming out so quickly and with no hesitation from Theo's mouth.

"O-k-a-y. Which part of okay you didn't understand?" Theo asked pretty amused.

"It's just...so tomorrow evening I bring you go out for dinner and then I can say that you are my boyfriend?"

"Given the fact that it's already three in the morning, it's more accurate to say that we're gonna have a date tonight and well, when we are back home you'll be my boyfriend."

"It sounds really nice, you know it?"

" _You_ are nice. And beautiful. And hot," Theo said in a very sexy voice and he searched for Adam's lips.

Adam was almost petrified by Theo's compliments; he wasn't used to receive them in general and it was even more surprised hearing such words coming out from Theo's mouth.

"Adam... are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes it's just...It seems so strange to hear you talking about me like that! I mean...you always had such beautiful girls and also that cool guy and-"

"Shut up, Adam" Theo said and decided it was better to kiss him properly so he would stop raving.

Adam was happy for what has happened and he was happy that Theo was still kissing him so passionately even after he got what he wanted but he couldn't relax and enjoy it completely because yes, he was an idiot.

"Okay, Adam, spit it out. What's wrong? You should give me proper cuddles like if I was one of those annoying girls and, instead, you keep overthinking. I know I forgot to say that you're also smart, sexy, sweet and funny but you already know that you are," Theo said with a lovingly smile.

"It's just that...I know it's stupid but I need to be sure that you are...serious about it, Theo. That you'll be thinking the same also when we'll wake up."

"I am in love with you, Adam," Theo said, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Is that serious enough for you?"

Adam's eyes brimmed with tears and his mouth showed a beautiful smile. Yes, for him it was serious enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it!!!!  
> It’s always sad to say goodbye at the end of a story but my goodbye is more like “see you soon” because I have some new stuff almost ready and I cannot wait to read and comment yours!!!!  
> <3<3<3<3


End file.
